The audio and multimedia industries have continually struggled to overcome the imperfections of reproduced sound. For example, it is often difficult to adequately reproduce low-frequency sounds such as bass. Various conventional approaches to improving the output of low-frequency sounds include the use of higher quality speakers with greater cone areas, larger magnets, larger housings, or greater cone excursion capabilities. In addition, conventional systems have attempted to reproduce low-frequency sounds with resonant chambers and horns that match the acoustic impedance of the loudspeaker to the acoustic impedance of free space surrounding the loudspeaker.
Not all systems, however, can simply use more expensive or more powerful speakers to reproduce low-frequency sounds. For example, some conventional sound systems such as compact audio systems and multimedia computer systems rely on small loudspeakers. In addition, to conserve costs, many audio systems use less accurate loudseakers. Such loudspeakers typically do not have the capability to properly reproduce low-frequency sounds and consequently, the sounds are typically not as robust or enjoyable as systems that more accurately reproduce low-frequency sounds.
Some conventional enhancement systems attempt to compensate for poor reproduction of low-frequency sounds by amplifying the low-frequency signals prior to inputting the signals into the loudspeakers. Amplifying the low-frequency signals delivers a greater amount of energy to the loudspeakers, which in turn, drives the loudspeakers with greater forces. Such attempts to amplify the low-frequency signals, however, can result in overdriving the loudspeakers. Unfortunately, overdriving the loudspeakers can increase the background noise, introduce distracting distortions, and damage the loudspeakers.
Still other conventional systems, in an attempt to compensate for the lack of the lower-frequencies, distort the reproduction of the higher frequencies in ways that add undesirable sound coloration.